Guilty Pleasures
by KikoTsukinamura
Summary: Roxy's famous, and not for her alcohol addiction. She's a famous singer, still crushing on that one guy form the game, even though she knows she won't get him. It was the same back then...so why should it change because it's over? When said male hears Roxy's speech about him, he realizes that he made a big mistake in thinking he was gay. Teenage years fucking ruin your life.


This is something I came up with when I was zoned out, and I wasn't myself. So, enjoy.

* * *

Roxanne Lalonde stood at the podium, blinking away the blinding flashes from the reporter's cameras. "Ms. Lalonde," One reporter pushed his way to the front of the crowd of flashes and screams of inquiries. "Have you ever had a romantic partner?"

Roxanne keeps herself from breaking down and crying as she squeaks. "I guess."

Then, every voice in the small room hushes, and the reporter swallowed harshly before speaking low, but loud enough so that Roxanne would hear. "What do you mean...you guess?"

Roxanne sighed, placing a cold palm to her fire hot face as she smiled softly, remembering the game and her one-sided love towards the only person she ever knew more than a friend on the Internet. "It wasn't a...mutual relationship. It was one-sided. He loved another..." She painfully giggled, fear and memories dancing inside her hot pink eyes. "Classic romance movie, huh... Except I don't get the guy."

Then, questions came in a whirlwind, and she answered them in monotone as she floated inside her memories...

_She was drunk, yes. However, she was alive. _

_Roxanne Lalonde WAS, in fact, living to a rather annoying extent. The only problem was, she was truly alive. She wanted him-no, she NEEDS him here, next to her. As she cries into her pillow, she doesn't hear his quick footsteps._

_"Roxy?" _

_Her head snapped up, bringing about a temporary flash of blindness. "Dirk?" The younger was genuinely surprised at his appearance. She honestly didn't think she was worth saving at this point... Roxanne Lalonde is a train wreck of love and alcohol. _

_"You're here-HIC!" She hiccuped as he sat next to her, seemingly catching a breath-as if rushing to get to her. _

_A long, playful sigh escapes the taller's throat. "You're absolutely, hopelessly drunk, Roxy..."_

_On you, Roxanne thought to herself as a wide grin spread across her tear-stricken cheeks. "Well, at least-HIC!- you're here to save me, Dick!" Roxanne scrunches up her nose and shakes her head. "HIC!, Dirk."_

_A small grin etches its way up onto the taller's lips. Just then, Roxy feels herself go cold. Colder than her hands are from holding the fresh vodka in her small hands. Dirk looks over at her with wide eyes. "Roxy?"_

_She feels the warm touch of his hand on her shoulder, but it makes her body go limp. Roxanne hears his footsteps as black rims her vision. Roxanne saw him pick up her...WAIT. She doesn't own that! Where'd the fuck that come-shit._

_Roxanne's eyes widen as much as they could as she sees Dirk hit the floor, headless. Then, she manages to mumble a choked word. "Sorry..."_

Roxanne suppresses a sniffle and tears as the questions come in quickened haste. Then, a reporter asks, "Do you still have feelings for him?" The crowd listens intently and the cameras zoom in.

"Yes, but one above all the others reign above all..." Roxanne sighs, scanning the crowd with her eyes, knowing she wouldn't find him in this crowd. Closing her eyes with a forlorn sigh, she continued. "Guilt...for not being there for him."

* * *

Dirk sat on the couch in his room, flipping through the channels on his flat-screen TV. He stops at a familiar voice he hasn't heard in awhile. "Yes, but one above all the others reign above all..." Her eyes scan the crowd as the cameras zoom in on her face. Soon, her eyes close with a low sigh. "Guilt...for not being there for him."

Dirk quickly toned down the background noise and listened to his best friend, Roxanne "Roxy" Lalonde.

Roxy shoves away the cameras, covering her face, but Dirk saw a tear slip down her face. "Please...I just need to visit my bff." She'll know how to handle my feelings..., Dirk caught right before he flipped off the TV for turning off all of a sudden, and grabbed his coat, jumping out the windows.

Thank God for his Brobot's that trained him during the game's timeline.

* * *

"Where to?" Her chauffeur asked cheerily. "To Jane's today?"

Roxanne nods, mumbling, "Yea, thanks for understanding John." The limo speeds off. As she arrives, Jane is waiting in her usual outfit. God, could she be John's grandma if she were just older...

"You poor thing, you must be really tuckered out! Come come, dear Roxy~!" Jane cheers, oblivious to Roxanne's thoughts and-ow. She face-planted the carpet. Though, this must be trivial to him, since he CUT HIS FUCKING HEAD OFF~!

"Now, falling won't help your case, Roxy~." The shorter chided. "Stand up!"

She groans. "I don't wanna~~~..."

Just then, another voice pitches in. "Roxy, you should stand up." Roxanne never did anything quicker in her life. "Nice speech you gave." Dirk makes a pitying look at Roxanne, making her lower lip tremble. "Roxy, I-" Her expression turns to horror at his voice, for she thought it was an illusion. Roxanne dashed incredulously fast up to the guest bedroom she stayed in more than her own house.

She slams the door shut, and jumps into the plain grey bed, crying into a hot pink pillow that she adored. Five minutes later, a knocking resounds at the door. "Roxy, will you listen to-"

"No!" The blonde curled up into a ball, hugging her tear-stained pillow close. "Go, away!" However, her order was ignored as the door opened and closed in a matter of seconds, and Dirk sat next the puffball that he thought was Roxanne.

"Roxy," He starts hesitantly. "I'm sorry that I-"

"You don't understand-HIC!" Roxanne hiccups, her chest tight with fear and recognition. "Go away!" Roxanne was now out from under the sheets, shivering as her back faced him. Her words meant nothing as Dirk saw her body movements. She still cared, so this won't be too hard.

He leans forward, wrapping his arms around her stomach. Dirk expects rejection or a scream of disapproval, but the blonde relaxes in his grip, and he holds her close to his body. "I'm sorry I've never told you before. I really, really love you, Roxanne Lalonde." He sung into her ear, making her shift in his grip to face him.

"Took ya long enough. Now, kiss me." Roxy tells the older, who chuckles and lightly pushes her onto the bed. Dirk teases the girl he undoubtedly fell for, and she moans in happiness at the gesture.

Roxanne claws lightly at Dirk's shirt, but the blond smirks to himself as he dismisses the signal to spite her. Roxanne moans in delight as she feels his breath on her neck, and almost as suddenly as the event began, they were shirtless.

((A/N: You know, I WAS going to type this up, but I'm like not...-_- Well, not myself today.))

* * *

The next time someone asked her about Dirk, she simply smile and say exactly this. "Now, if we had never met up again... I'd say it was one sided. But, it ain't. It wasn't ever one sided. We were just heading into our teenage years, so I can't really blame him."

The reporters would laugh swiftly along with Roxanne, but silenced as she began to speak again. "Now, if you want to met the one and only-" Roxy signaled Dirk with a signal under the podium where the public wouldn't see. Then, he'd walk up, wrapping his arm around Roxanne's waist, pulling her close.

"Here I am." Dirk would say, not showing any hint of emotion towards the reporters throwing questions at him. Roxanne would giggle happily, wrapping her arm around the slightly taller's neck.

"Absolutely, positively perfect." Roxanne would laugh to herself as she continued. "Whoever calls me a preacher's daughter after this point-"

Dirk smirked. "God help them..."

_**Then, they'd laugh like lovers would.**_

* * *

((Which I don't know what sounds like because I haven't been that much in love~! XD))


End file.
